godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 1 - Segment 10
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 1 - 10 = The hooded girl grated her teeth and gripped even harder at her nape as another wave of pain swept over her. It wasn't making the situation easier that the man clad in the black cloak watched over her. "What do you want?" She snarled at him, kicking into the air with force as once again the light powered up from under her hood. "Do you really need to be this aggressive? You need help, right?" Jack on the other hand showed concern for her, something was really off with her. That was apparent, but what exactly could he do for her, that was something that eluded him for the moment. "Yea sure, I'm aggressive, why don't we exchange places then and talk to me after you're going through this hell." C once again reared her head and smashed it into the floor as another wave of light surged. "Okay, then why don't you enlighten me of your situation?" The Instructor was more and more confused by her situation. However apparently the worst either subsided or was over, judging by the state of the room. There were a couple of scratch marks around actually, which he did imagine she done with her bare hands. Thinking back to what he overheard from Trouble, she did punch a hole into the ARW bare fisted. Considering how much damage was this girl actually causing to the old modified nuclear shelter really amazed him. She could have easily decimated that foolish Crimson who angered her with a couple well placed hits, but she didn't do so. Was her angry out burst really just an act? The more he tried to understand her, the larger the gap of apprehension became. "First pay up, then gladly. Remember it is 20.000.000 Fc." Chotte chuckled and raised her right arm, clenching it hard enough that her bones started to creak. Finally it came down, digging deep into the floor. Almost immediatelly she pulled it back and the hand once again was pressing down at her nape. "Why the hell are you so obsessed with money anyways?" Seeing as how the girl was willing to smash concrete in order for trying to mitigate her pain, the Instructor was a bit of unsure. Just what was she experiencing and why? "Ah, that's something you'll never learn from me." The hooded girl rolled over to her side, turning her back towards the man and tried to pull herself as small as possible. Jack counter over in his head all that he did collect about her so far. She had a lot of knowledge regarding God Arcs and apparently Aragami also, along with the fact that she did give Oracle Bullets for Matthias. How or why did she possess those, that's another question waiting to be answered though. Then there was the fact that she showed an abnormally high level of strenght, which made him thing of a few possibilities already. One of them was a rather daring one, but seeing as how she acted was the most possibly logical one. She did have a uniquely blue hair color, which didn't appear to have been died along with horns sprouting from her temples. What really made him puzzled was that earlier he saw a purple spark and now there was this lightshow coming from under her hood. The Instructor debated of just going over and pulling the hood back to reveal what she was hiding right now, but after what happened to the Brat earlier this day... He didn't dare to do it, not after currently she wasn't in control of her strenght. Unusual strenght and weakness, it all made him even more puzzled. "Okay, then how about I start counting what I have learned of you in such a short time, will that warrant a price reduction?" After a long pause and debating how to start, he tried to turn to something that almost worked earlier. "Depends if you really figured out something." C once again kicked the air as she winced and the inactive God Eater was glad that he actually had no interest in furniture. Who knows what kind of damage she would have done by now. "Suuuure, you know I have a feeling that actually I did." There was again the feeling of fear spiking in him. And thinking back how Lexa and Rob acted, most probably had to do with her. Since he was close to the female twin when she came to, Jack was sure that whatever affected her did the same thing to him. "So, what was that?" The girl flinched at the sentence, then decided to sit up and turn towards the Instructor. Her hands still clamping down at the back of her head, pressing down with a force that he did not try to even imagine what would do to a living being. "I don't know. I think you can somehow erase your presence and your memories from others." There went Jack's wild guess. At least some of the things that happened pointed towards this, but he wasn't sure. "False, keep trying." The girl laughed and reared her head as another surge of pain bombarded her. As her head raised up, under the darkness generated by the hood hidden by that cloth something crimson was blinking rapidly. The same thing that Jack noticed earlier when they were talking. Another purple spark came and immediately inflated into a flash of purple light, which originated from her horn. "You know, why don't you just tell me straight what is your problem? I don't have enough patience for mindgames right now." Realizing that what was actually generating the sparks and the light were actually her horn, the Instructor was even more puzzled. All things were really pointing toward the fact that she wasn't human, not entirely. Especially the earlier shout of the peeping tom Rob, which started with 'ara'. "My problem? I don't think you would want to know, especially you." With this not only the horns started to flare even brighter, but underneath the hood the crimson light intensified also. However it wasn't just getting more intensy but started to spread and sort of turned into a pattern around it, which actually covered the upper half of her face. What actually caused a problem was that panic started to well up inside Jack. Earlier the girl discredited the fact that she could cause any sort of mental manipulation within those in her presence, but the Instructor was sure that she was the cause. Even right now, she was trying her hardest to push him away, for an unknown reason. "You're doing it again, Chotte. You need help, if not now then later. Eventually what you try to hide WILL come to daylight, and then what will you do? You will need people who can stand by your side, who can help you." Albeit staggering he stepped forward, the mout of Chotte turned into a pout. "Then, just hope your mind is strong enough to withstand my 'problem'..." It's not that she didn't sought after help, since that was one of her goals. With a sigh the girl removed her hands from the back of her head and stood up, the hood started to wriggle and move eerily around much to the surprise of the man clad in the black cloak. "Sure, I don't thi--" As the girl decided to remove her hood and the makeshift mask that was covering her face the Instructor eyes turned completely white. Not long after he collapsed like a ragdoll the girl sighed again. She hissed with pain as now the unhindered thing she tried to supress so far renewed it's efforts to refresh itself, and Chotte resisted the urge to stop it. Better to be let it be done, than endure it for more longer. "And this is why I hate doing this... It's not that I erase my presence and memory from everyone else, but they do... Their own mind protects them from me." She glanced around in the room and sighed once again, sure he didn't have any furniture beside a single shelf in one of the corners. Still her reckless actions made quite a mess and caused a lot of damage. With a sigh she reached into her pocket and fished out the small gadget she used for transactions. After keying in a few numbers a disc emerged out of it and she placed that on top of the shelf. "Although I do wonder. Why weren't you affected as much as anyone else? Being a former God Eater, or because you are actually just blind? ... Why am I talking to myself again?" Although there was nothing that could have served even as a makeshift bed, she decided to carry Jack to one of the less devastated corners and laid him down to rest in a more comfortable position. The Instructor is going to be knocked out for quite a while for sure, however what really annoyed Chotte was another matter. Will her presence be erased from his mind aswell, just like the others who were a witness to her problem? Although the Instructor did show resilence towards the general signs, in the end he wasn't completely unaffected. With a sigh she sat down right besides him, and endured as the cause of her pains fed, in order to escape from the surges of the renewing aches she recalled what happened earlier. ****** ***** **** *** ** * As she entered the lowest level via the stairs she saw the same scientist exit one of the rooms that stretched along the floor. He was mumbling something under his breath and streched before entering a different area. Chotte decided to check up on what he is doing, but as she peeked inside she saw that it was actually a small kitchen and the tech was trudging trough a couple of prepared rations unable to decide what he should chose. She turned her head back to the other door he left from and saw that it was left open aswell. The girl decided to check there aswell, and after she looked inside she chuckled. This was most probably the room of the scientist, but it was littered with papers everywhere, underneath them were some piles of books, and even more stacks of papers. On the other end of the room a terminal was flashing vividly and her curiosity drew her closer to take a look. The man was working on something, that reminded her about one of the applications of the Oracle Technology could be used, however it was all wrong. Either he was just fooling around with something trying to make something unique, or the tech didn't even knew what he was dabbling with. With a sigh she erased the first two lines from the program and quickly typed in the ones he should have been used. However as she understood from the layout that would have actually clashed with the corresponding modules. With a grunt Chotte then removed the rest of the program and started to build up the one he was most probably wanting to create, although it was just one of the base applications it would have been able to be used. She didn't notice the time she took to rewrite the program and the sound she jumped up was that the tech was nearing the room after having finished his dinner. Not really knowing what to do, or how to escape the girl hurried to the door and pushed one of the larger piles into the entrance. As the scientist entered, he promtpy fell face flat as his foot slipped over the pile of papers. The hooded girl used this moment to slip out the door unnoticed and was cursing at herself for messing with something she most probably shouldn't have. Her shoulders finally slumped when she realized that this was a freebie. She gave up valuable information for free! Silently cursing the girl made her way up to the next level as she wouldn't want to have her presence revealed to, as she was present without anyones permission. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?!" As she reached the top of the stairway that led to the lowest level a stoud man stood right in her way. Unable to answer and a bit of panic grabbing hold at her, Chotte reached forward and focused on the short man in front of her. A sharp flash surrounded them for a short while and she hurried to the next level, hoping that man won't come to his senses until she is safely past him. "Maybe I should have just tried to explain myself... Damn it." The girl uttered another curse under her breath and rubbed her nape. That was actually a close one, another one and she would have been in somewhat of a pinch. Although that doesn't mean she doesn't have to let it refresh, but right now she was still good. Unless another such incident happens, there will be no problem. She arrived finally at the 10th floor and found that it had a couple of large rooms. Each room was designated as a different training area and from what she did conclude one of the rooms was actually nothing else than a simulator. Being interested in that she entered that part of the facility and noticed that nearby the entrance there is a control panel that let's her set the type of simulation she wanted to go trough. with a smirk she built a program similar to the one encountered today, against a Quadriga. Although she did not have a God Arc of her own, the facility was created with the use of Dummies in mind. This way not even accidentally can the God Eaters cause harm in themselves, others or the facility itself. After grabbing one of the Dummy Assault class God Arcs she started up the program. The visual of the room dissapeared and she found herself in the middle of a wasteland with nothing around her as far as her eyes could see, in the distance the Quadriga she was planning to take on had been charging right at her. Chotte smirked once again, raised the Dummy weapon at the armored Aragami and fired. ... Or at least she wanted to fire, but didn't know how to. As she tried to figure why could have went wrong the large beast was already too close to her, and she just stared up at the humongous being as it trampled over her. Chotte cursed as the simulation ended with a rather humiliating finale. Grumbling and cursing silently she went back to the control panel and restarted the simulation. This time she didn't wait until the Aragami appeared and tried to fiddle around the God Arc figuring out how the hell it worked. In frustration she just stomped on the ground as it wasn't even reacting to the slightest noise at all. Chotte raised her head to a whistling sound and as she looked up she saw the humongous warhead of the Quadriga flying at her location. Her head dropped as understanding came that even this session was a failure, a few seconds later an explosion shaked the simulator and an annoyed girl was standing in the middle of the room. With a sigh she examined the weapon she held closely and after a few minutes she figured out how does the trigger mechanism work. Once again she started up the program and waited for the large Aragami to manifest by the simulator. She held the weapon at it's intended target and released a salvo at it. ... Yet the weapon defied her again, as it returned an error. Chotte cursed out loud again not understanding what went wrong this time as she tried it again and again. The third attempt was foiled similarly under the foot of the Quadriga just like the first time. Starting to get annoyed and not really understanding what went wrong she gave up on this simulation. After returning the Dummy to the stand she took it from saw that there was an additional compartment containing cartridges. With a sight she facepalmed. Bullets. She forgot the bullets. After checking on them, it seemed they can be programmed by the terminal just like regular Oracle engeenered ones so she replicated the bullets she passed earlier to that gaunt kid. For a final time she decided to fire up the same simulation. The wasteland and the Quadriga appeared, the latter one charging right at her from a distance. This time when she held the Dummy Arc ready, it listened to the input and released a torrent of bullets at the target. The built in Oracle Reserves of the Dummy drained fast, even with the help of the replenishment module attached to the bullet's programming, but she fired away and swapped to the one responsible solely for restoring the Reserves when it was needed. When Chotte almost finished refueling she changed back to the first bullet and continued to dish out punishment. The armored Aragami staggered almost continously as she chipped away at it's weakpoints, the Exhaust, the Pods and when it fall together the Chest. However, it was something that was suspicious for the hooded girl. The Dummy Arc shouldn't be this powerful and the Quadriga should have been set to the same difficulty as a live one would be. Not even Matthias' weapon managed to drop it this fast. However the simulation did end finally and she was rather confident in the results. She returned the Dummy Arc to it's place and tried to remove the bullet cartridge attached, but failed. After a couple of more failed attempts she just cursed out loudly and left it there and exited the simulator room. "A girl with a hood, huh? FOUND YA!" Someone grabbed her right shoulder and spun C around. "Let me go!" The hooded girl stared at the one responsible for this act and noted that it was one of the twins, the female who carried the... Deus Blade Takiri... when they left yesterday evening. "Sorry, sorry. I'm Lexa, and you are?" She released her shoulder and introduced to her target of interest. "C..." Chotte replied absent mindedly trying to piece things together. She definiatelly was carrying the melee God Arc yesterday when they sortied, but if the files were correct she was the user of the Deus Gun Takitu. What was going on? "C? Okay, C. What's your relation ship with Jack?" Recalling that even the Instructor referred to the girl like this for a moment she hesitated to call her like that. But didn't matter that much anyways, there were even more weird nicknames going around between God Eaters after all. "I sold information." The girl already did a couple of mistakes today and didn't plan to add more to that pile. "What?" Lexa asked with interest. It's not like she didn't understand the earlier sentence, but more like being interested in what was being sold there. "He paid for his past to be revealed." A vague summary was her answer from C, and the female God Eater lost interest in it. "What were you doing in there?" The female twins gaze motioned towards the simulation room. "Looking around, I'm sightseeing." Revealing the truth partially the girl answered, she was starting to feel that another trouble was brewing. "Without an attendant?" Lexa grinned, she heard the earlier announcement of Jack. She had apparently done something that warranted for her search. "What are you trying to get at?" Immediatelly the hooded girl went on the defensive, not liking this turn of events. "I heard some stuff about you from Matyi. Let's spar!" The female God Eater glanced at the hands of the smaller female. The kid pointed out to them where she punched into the ARW itself, and interestingly her hand appeared to be bruised. "Uhm, but I..." Trying to come up with an excuse Chotte took a step backwards, but her right hand was grabbed. "Come on and do it!" With that Lexa pulled the still opposing one after her. "I'm a... beginner. It's not going to be anything even remotely related to a spar as you called it." It didn't matter even if she tried to stop her, so in the end C had to follow. "That's fine, That's fine. I'm a gunner anyways. I'll take a Long Dummy, what do you prefer?" Her statement confused her once again. She did admit of being the user of the Takitu, but then why did she sortie with the Takiri? "Short." At her response a Short Dummy Arc was given to her. Chotte held it up and saw that the female God Eater is measuring her. The girl sighed knowing that she is probably going easy on her, not even holding the Long Dummy Arc at the ready. "Well then, come at me." With a grin Lexa taunted the girl, who took a few steps forward and swung the Dummy at her clumsily. Which was not only parried by meeting with the Long Dummy, but also flew fro the hands of C who didn't have a proper hold of it. "See I told you I'm pathetic." That was her honest thoughts, she just couldn't understand how could the female God Eater challenge a newbie to a spar. "So you're just giving up?" Lexa tried to taunt her once again. "I'm more suited for being a gunner." C started to lose interest in this whole thing she was forced into. "And what if you get chosen as a blade wielder? Come on, man up and grab that Dummy Arc." However that caught her attention. If she even made through the inauguration process, there was no guarantee that she'll be a gunner. "You're pushy and for your information how could I man up when I'm a girl?" She grumbled, but walked to the Dummy Arc and picked it up, now holding it more steady than before. "Just a choice of words, now come at me again!" Seeing as how the hooded girl actually complied Lexa started to grin. "Fine... Fine..." Chotte grabbed the handle with more force and once again charged the God Eater. "I'm quite intested, what are you hiding under your hood?" Although each attempt to strike was still parried, the weapon still was held steadfast and it followed each attempt with another trying to land a hit. "Heh, maybe for 20.000.000 Fc I'll tell you." C grinned as once again this question surfaced, for the third time of the day. "Really? What if I just take it off?" Half bemused and the other half serious Lexa reached forward with her free arm. "Don't even dare that!" Immediatelly the hooded girl jumped backwards, holding the Dummy Arc in front of her with even more confidence. "Like you can stop me?" The God Eater grinned at this, she wasn't experienced enough to stop her and this was something that was bugging her quite a bit. "Hey Lex, I hea-- C?!" As the voice of the Instructor came from the entrace, the girl called upon diverted her attention towards it's source. This is what the God Eater capitalized upon and lunged forward, grabbing onto the hood of the unsuspecting girl. Lexa yanked it off, and apparently something else came with it off and she just stared at the surprised girls face in disbelief. Almos immediatelly an blinding purple light flooded the room stunning those withing except the now unmasked girl. She quickly grabbed the makeshift mask held by the God Eater and ran off, panting heavily and wincing as pain started to originate from her nape. C cursed loudly and decided to leave before things get even worse. As she walked towards the stair she head a sound of footsteps approaching downwards. Once again cursing, but now silently she glanced around to find that the training level contained a section for showers and she entered the one for females. Actually being happy about the find and the possibility to allevating her pain she decided to take another ice cold shower and suffer the consequences what her powers came with. That is until that fool started to shout. C grated her teeth and once again unleashed a powerful surge of light, quickly grabbed her clothes and put them on. Not caring of what's going to happen any more she burst into a sprint towards the stairs and ran upwards. The pain intensified exponentially, making her senses blur and her stagger. By her recollection she had apparently reached the 7th floor, but was already in a really bad shape. Stumbling towards the door she hoped to belong to the Instructor she opened it, giving thanks that it wasn't locked and closing it after her. When inside she recognized the almost nonexistent furniture of the room and was glad that the room probably belonged to Jack. That is when she was unable to hold it back anymore and let the pain rampage trough her body. * ** *** **** ***** ****** The hooded girl stopped remembering as finally the pains subsided and everything returned under control mostly. Chotte braided her hair once again and put on the makeshift mask and pulled the hood deep over her head. With a sigh she glanced at the still unconscious Instructor and left the room. She stirred already more than enough trouble for today. --- End of Chapter 2015,07,17 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic